Let The Bloody Games Begin
by marphell
Summary: Post Crimson Hat - With the help of Chiara! I must have missed something. Not only Jane didn't tell me of his brilliant plan, but didn't also tell me he slept with an accomplice of Red John! Jisbon
1. Red Confessions

**Let The Bloody Games Begin...**

**1. Red Confessions**

Jane kisses her on top of the head and leaves the interrogation room.

I must have missed something. Not only Jane didn't tell me of his brilliant plan, but didn't also tell me he slept with an accomplice of Red John!

Lorelai keeps staring at me with an irritating smile on her face; I get up slowly from the chair with the palms spread out against the cold metal table. Before I can get out, Lorelai murmurs some words which make me boil with anger.

-What's up Agent Lisbon? Another man who disappoints you after your father?-

I'm about to slap that pretty face, but I feel strong arms hold me by the shoulders: Cho. We go to my office and I ask him to leave me alone, but not even two minutes later Jane rushes in and puts his hands on my arms.

-How are you? Everything alright? I heard what she said, are you okay?-

-Take. Your. Hands. Off. Me.- I say slowly.

-Lisb-

-GO AWAY!- I start shouting, but I don't care. He crossed the line and now he has to face the consequences.

-Let me explain! It was all-

I slap him and silence falls; his hands slid from my arms and his gaze drops.

I feel the tears forming in my eyes and, even if I try to hold them, I feel them run down my cheeks.

I slowly close the door of my office, open during the whole fight: everybody is turned to us, Grace, Rigsby and Cho too.

I lower the blinds and sit on the couch; Jane hasn't moved a muscle since I slapped him and I feel sorry, even if I shouldn't.

-I'm sorry...- it's almost a whisper, if we weren't in complete silence I couldn't have heard it.

-Now you explain me EVERYTHING that happened. From the beginning to the end. And you give me one good reason for you did not involve me in your plan. NOW.-

He slowly turns and I clearly see a tear running down his cheek, but he dries it quickly. After a few seconds, he starts talking.

-As I told you in the church, I pretended to have a breakdown to get Red John's attention. I knew he would have tried to contact me, but I had no idea Lorelai is with him! Not before... Anyway, I didn't want to involve you because it would have been too dangerous..-

-That's bullshit and you know it! I'm a cop! It's my job to be able to protect myself!-

I have to calm down, I can't keep screaming. I take a deep breath and continue.

-Jane, we already discussed this. I'm perfectly able to protect myself.-

Our eyes meet for the first time since we held hands in the desert. I have to be strong and not give in, as I usually do.

-I am well aware that you can, but we're talking about Red John here! He always gets what he wants! And you heard Lorelai! _"Heard so much about you...". _It certainly wasn't me who talked to her about you!-

-Are you saying that I'm the next Red John's target?-

-Exactly. And I can't allow it.-

-Oh come on! Since when do you care about me or the team? You always used us as pawns! And these last months are just another confirmation!- I stand up while I speak, seized by anger.

-You can't seriously believe that I don't care about you! Or the team!-

-This is what it seems by your actions!-

-Teresa, I don't know what you truly believe, but I couldn't live without you! I told you I love you!-

We stay silent once again, we keep look into each other eyes; neither of them had ever talked about it, but we knew we had at some point. Apparently, this is the moment.

-So, that's what you meant...- I feel stupid asking this question, he wouldn't have said that if he didn't mean it, right?

-Yes...- he answers while approaching to me.

-Why didn't you tell me earlier?- I ask softly. He keeps getting closer until I smell his scent.

-I couldn't involve you to the point of getting noticed by Red John...- Now we're not talking, we're whispering.

Within a few minutes I got answers to my questions and I discovered that the man I love, loves me back.

I feel a tear running down my cheek, but I quickly brush it away with the back of the hand. I think I ran out of tears.

-You're a jerk...- I whisper. We both know, though, he is already forgiven. We only need a small movement to make our lips touch, but I want him to make the first move, and so it is. I have time to see a smile spread over his face and then I close my eyes to feel his lips on mine. I feel his hands on my hips while I put mine on his chest.

Inevitably, we part, but we continue to stay embraced, foreheads touching.

We stay minutes in silence to hear the heartbeat of the other one, I open my eyes and see that he still has his closed, I smile slightly.

-Patrick...- I whisper to not break the spell that has been created.

He opens his eyes and my heart skips a beat because of that sudden blue; our foreheads are still touching.

Suddendly someone knocks at the door, so we disembrace, but his hand takes mine almost immediately. I think he needs to know I'm here and, deep down, that's what I need to know about him as well.

I open the door to see Cho slightly nervous; everyone has already gone back to work, so there isn't anyone around my office.

-Boss, you have to come see this. Now.-

I have never seen Cho so scared, what could have possibly happened?


	2. Bloody Letter

**2. Bloody Letter**

_-Boss, you have to come see this. Now.-_

_I have never seen Cho so scared, what could have possibly happened?_

Jane and I look at each other and I feel his hand sliding from mine, just to find his place on my back.

We exit the office and see Van Pelt and Rigsby around Jane's desk looking at an envelope, when we approach they both turn around.

-We found this envelope on Jane's desk, we haven't touched it since we saw it. Boss, look on the lower right corner...- Rigsby tells me a bit insecure.

Both me and Patrick get closer to the envelope and we immediately notice a red smiley face on the corner Rigsby pointed. I feel Jane take a deep breath and hold me at his side with his hand, I put mine over his.

-I don't think there will be fingerprints...- I turn to Jane and I motion him to open the envelope. He takes it and opens it, I watch him and I see a confused expression; after a while he looks at me and speaks.

-It's not for me, it's for you...- he tells me seriously.

I open my mouth to speak, but I close it when I can't formulate a sentence. I take the envelope and start reading the letter I find inside.

_Dear Agent Lisbon,_

_we never met in person, but I know a lot of things about you, I hope you're not offended._

_I had occasion to observe you in these six months in which our friend Patrick tried to fool me, again. I must admit he was a real... How did you say? Oh yeah... a jerk. This didn't stop you, however, from trying to contact him and it was then that I understood everything. I really don't know why I couldn't see it before. You're in love with Patrick Jane, and he is in love with you. That's why I asked him to bring me your body, I knew he couldn't possibly do that._

_I bet that right now our Patrick is right next to you with a worried expression on his face. How much I would enjoy to be there. Or maybe I am there with you?_

_See you soon_

I stare down at the letter, I can't look away from the red smiley at the bottom of the page.

I feel Jane's hand on my shoulder and I move my gaze to meet his. I hand him the letter quietly; he quickly reads it and then he puts it back in the envelope, calmly. He turn to Cho and starts talking.

-Cho, I want an escort to accompany Lisbon wherever she goes, they mustn't lose of her sight even for a second.-

He begins to give orders to my subordinates and they seem okay with it!

I take him by his arm and get him closer so that only he can hear me.

-It's not necessary, you know that if he wants something he will get it...-

He puts his hands on my shoulders even before I stop speaking and locks his eyes with mine.

-I won't make the mistake to give up.- he replies seriously, but immediately offers me a sweet and sincere smile. I nod and answer his smile with one of mines. I start going to my office, but an arm blocks the way.

-Where do you think you're going?- Patrick asks me with a soft smile.

-In my office to fill out the paperwork YOU caused me.- I answer putting my index on his chest.

-I don't think so.- he replies widening his smile.

-Oh really?-

-Yes. YOU come with me.- says imitating me, but instead of pointing me with is finger, he dangerously gets closer to my face.

-Patrick, if you wanted a date all you had to do was ask!- I whisper so that only he can hear what I say and I conclude with a quick kiss. Or at least it should have been a quick kiss, given that he holds me closer to prolong the we part, I realize where we are and notice Grace staring at us with her mouth wide open, even if she soon starts smiling; I can't stop, obviously, the heat I feel on the cheeks.**  
**-Grace we are heading home now, can you keep us informed by phone?- Jane asks, almost indifferent to the fact that Van Pelt just saw us kissing.**  
**-Of course, good night.- Grace answers widening even more her smile and going back to her desk.**  
**I turn to Jane with my eyebrows raised.**  
**-WE are heading home?- I ask with a little smile.**  
**-Yes, why? You thought I'd made you go back home alone?- he replies seriously.**  
**-I thought you wanted to stay here, having the situation under control...-**  
**-You mean having Lorelai under control.-

It's not a question and the only thing I can do is nodding.**  
**-Honestly I think the guys can handle eveything easilu, at least until tomorrow morning. In the meantine, you need to rest and so do I.- he says with a smile. I nod one more time before taking my purse and leaving the CBI with Patrick.**  
**About fifteen minutes later we are in front of my apartment, we parked the car around the corner because there wasn't any place nearer. Six agents are waiting for us, they will stay on guard for tonight; after we introduced ourselves, Jane and I enter the house and we are both exausted. We go to the bedroom, I put on my one of my Chicago Bears' jerseys and lay down near Patrick, on the bed. We spend minutes just staring into each other's eyes, until I reach out and kiss him.**  
**-Goodnight.- I whisper leaning my head against his chest.**  
**-Goodnight Teresa.- he answers surrounding my hips with his arms.


	3. Red Nightmare

**3. Red Nightmare**

_-Goodnight.- I whisper leaning my head against his chest.__**  
**__-Goodnight Teresa.- he answers surrounding my hips with his arms._

I open my eyes when I hear Patrick talking on the phone outside the bedroom. It's still dark, I look at the alarm: 11.55 PM. I get out of the bedroom, lean against the doorframe and look at Jane: he has a slightly worried expression, but he smiles the moment he sees me and he comes closer. After a while he closes the phone and we head back in the bedroom.  
-Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you.- he says when we lay in bed.  
-Nevermind. Who was at the phone?- I ask curiosly.  
-It was Van Pelt. Lorelai tried to escape. Fortunately Rigsby and Cho managed to block her before she got to the stairs.-  
-Oh...- it's the only thing I can think of to say and I feel incredibly stupid.  
-Go back to sleep, you need it.-  
I nod and stretch my arm around his waist, before falling asleep, again.

I wake up because of the strong light coming from the window; my arm is still arounf Jane, who is strangely quiet. I turn my head and I see Patrick is asleep, his head turned towards me and his hand on my hip.

Just a few days ago I didn't even know if he was alive and now we are in my bed, we confessed our feelings for each other.  
It's the first time I see him sleep, really sleep; it looks like he's having a nightmare so I try to wake him up.

-Patrick...- I whisper touching his shoulder. He starts crying and holding me whispering my name.  
-Patrick wake up.-  
I raise my voice, a little worried. After a few second he opens his eyes, tears running down his cheeks and arms around my waist.  
-Patrick calm down...- I whisper again now that he's awake. I don't ask him what he was dreaming of, whatever that was it wasn't good.

-I dreamed that John was taking you and I couldn't... It was all so real! I can't... I...-  
The tears don't stop streaming and are wetting the pillow, but I don't care.

I raise my hand to touch his cheek and stroke his curls.  
-Patrick look at me, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere, got it?-  
He nods and buries his face in my hair while I continue stroking his soft curls, until his breathing slows down and our eyes meet. Slowly he comes closer and gives me a slow and sweet kiss; we part because of the need of air and before a simple kiss can turn into something more. I brush my lips with his one last time and I get up to take a shower.  
We get ready fastly given we are late for work, we don't even have breakfast.

We get out shortly after, we greet the police men and talk for the first time after his nightmare.  
-If you behave I will go to Marie's to get the donuts and then to Starbucks to get the coffee.- he says teasingly taking my hand.  
-Oh really?- I comment sarcastically.  
-Sure and tonight I'm taking you to a special place.- he tells me returning serious and turning to smile at me. I smile back and I feel my heart beating really fast.  
-And where is this place?- I ask curiously.  
-You will find out... There are candl-  
Suddenly he shuts up, stops walking and turns serious, I don't understand what is going on. A second ago we were talking and laughing and the next we are in complete silence.  
-Patrick? What's wrong? Are you okay?- I ask worriedly. He doesn't answer, pulls me towards him and circles my shoulder with his arm. I look up to see what he's been staring at for the past half a minute.  
What the hell?!


	4. Bloody Sign

**4. Bloody Sign**

_I look up to see what he's been staring at for the past half a minute.  
What the hell?!_

Seriously? That's how I have to live until we catch him? My car, shit! My car has a red smiley on the windscreen!  
I start to get closer, but Jane stops me by the arm.  
-No, don't go near there. I'm calling Cho. - he says seriously, without detaching his eyes from the smiley.  
I put my hand on his shoulder, trying to get him to look away from that symbol, but he continues to stare.  
-Patrick, look at me.- I say in a low voice.  
He doesn't move a muscle and I'm starting to worry. I turn him around slowly until he finally looks at me in the eyes.  
-Calm down, it's alr- he doesn't let me finish speaking.  
-It's not alright! Damn he is close! Really close! And I can't let something happen to you!-  
Not knowing what to do to calm him, I hug him and immediately feel his arms squeeze my waist. We remain that way for minutes, the rest can wait.  
-I'll call Cho, okay?- I whisper, with my arms still around his shoulders. I feel him nod against my shoulder, so I release the embrace and I walk away to make the call. I take the phone and inform Cho of what happened: Van Pelt and Rigsby will get here as soon as possible with a special team that will analyze the smiley. I conclude the call and return near Patrick, who is visibly calmer.  
-Hey.-  
-Hey.- he responds with a smile.  
-Grace and Rigsby are coming here.-  
He nods and begins to look at the cement of the road, his hands in his jacket pockets.

-Are you okay? - I ask again a little worried.  
-I am now. Thank you.- he replies, raising his eyes to meet mine.

I smile, happy that in the end he's okay and I sit on the step of the sidewalk, not five seconds later he sits next to me and this gesture makes me smile a little.  
-Why are you smiling?- he asks, also wearing a playful smile.  
-Nothing...- I answer, widening my smile.  
I put my head on his shoulder and close my eyes trying not to think, but I find that it is harder than I thought. We remain that way for minutes, until two cars stop in front of us; I open my eyes and see Van Pelt and Rigsby get off one and coming towards us. I move my head from Jane's shoulder and I stand, greeting Wayne and Van Pelt.  
-Morning boss. Where's the car?- Grace asks, forcing a little smile.  
-Just around the corner...-  
I point to the street where I parked the SUV last night and I follow her, while Rigsby goes to call the special team. Jane hasn't moved a muscle since the team got here, he hasn't even said hello, but I think it's normal, he must be pretty shaken.  
As soon as I see my car again, I feel a wave of anger coming over me; is it possible that he always has to be a step ahead of us? That he always manages to be in advantage? No matter how much we try, he always wins! How does he know everything about us? I get distracted from my thoughts by the voice of Grace that brings me back to reality.  
-The team we called will look at the smiley to make sure it was done with blood and, if so, to identify the victim.- Grace says before going to talk to the team.  
I nod, unable to formulate a sentence and resume my role as a boss; I need to get out of here, even the CBI would be fine. Anywhere but here.  
I feel a hand slip into mine, _his_; when I turn my head slightly, I meet his blue eyes and a small smile.  
-Everything alright?- he asks without glancing away.  
-I should be the one asking you that.-  
-Meh...- he answers widening his smile. I shake my head and allow myself to laugh, almost forgetting where I am and what happened.  
-I want to go to the CBI, hear what Lorelai has to say. If she is going to talk anyway... You coming?- I ask him.  
-Sure, let's go.-  
I ask Rigsby if he can give us a lift to the CBI and in less than half an hour we are in my office. I propose to go question Lorelai first, then make Patrick go in the case she wouldn't talk adn everybody seems to agree.

I get in the interrogation room, for the umpteenth time, and I sit in front of John's accomplice, who is always wearing an annoying smile on her face.

-Agent Lisbon, it's good to see you again.-

-I could say the same thing, but then it would be a lie.-

I decide not to play the part of "cop friend". Actually I want her to know that I am determined to find out everything she knows, and make her rot in jail.

-I see you are still angry about our encounter yesterday... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bother you.-

-Really? Well, why don't you start by telling me everything you know about Red John?- I ask hoping she falls for it.

Instead of answering me, she starts laughing throwing her head back; this girl is really starting to get on my nerves.

She looks at me shaking her head with a smile on her face, like she's talking to a child.

-I was expecting more from a person like you, agent. I'm sure you can do better than that.- she says challenging me.

-You don't want to provoke me, Lorelai.-

I can't contain the emotions that I have enclosed for months anymore and Lorelai looks like the best way to vent.

-I would have never taken you for the jealous type. Just because I stole Patrick for a little while? Relax, I think you have won his heart. It was obvious he kept thinking about you. Of course not while we...-

-Don't try to divert the subject! I want to know everything about John and I'm not going to give up easily! If it's not today, it will be tomorrow or any other day, but at some point you are going to crack!-

I'm getting upset and it's not good, I can't let her understand that Jane is my weak spot. I see her smile widen slightly just before disappearing completely; this change makes my blood run cold.

-You won't get anything from me, agent Lisbon. You're wasting your time. Why don't you go back to Patrick and you two wait together for the visit of an old friend?-

I feel paralyzed. Did she really just openly said that Red John is going to hit one of us, if not both, with a certain satisfaction?

Just when I'm about to respond in a not so professional way, I hear the door open and see Cho get inside. Without the need of words, I know that Jane needs to talk to me, so I follow him in the bullpen where Rigsby is also waiting.

Jane, as I thought, speaks first.

-Lisbon, no offense, but I don't think your tactic is leading us anywhere...-

Being still angry because of my conversation with Lorelai, I don't let my consultant finish the sentence.

-Suit yourself then! See if you can do better!- I'm shouthing and I know it, but it wasn't my intention!

Three pairs of eyes stare at me a little startled and I apologize.

-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell.-

-It's okay, I didn't think Lorelai's presence upset you so much...- Patrick tells me.

-Oh really?! You didn't?! Come on!- I comment sarcastically.

I realize now that Rigsby and Cho are not watching us, but both stare at the floor with small smiles on their faces.

-Do you want to say something or are you just going to stay here and laugh?- I ask my agents. Rigsby starts shaking his head, while Cho answers after a little while.

-It's just that it's obvious you two have feelings for each other, but you keep arguing like before. It's good to have our team back together.-

I immediately feel my cheeks flush while Jane burst out laughing, soon joined by Risgby. A smile slowly forms on my face too and I see one even on Cho's face.

When we are all serious again, we keep talking about Lorelai.

-Anyway, before you interrupted me, I was going to explain an idea. I already know you are not goint to like it, but it's worth a try...- Patrick says smiling.

-Let's hear this idea of yours, it can't get worse anyway.- I say with a resigned tone. Jane wears one of his blinding smiles, those unmistakable: the I-have-a-plan ones. Cho is right, it's good to have the team back together. It's inevitable that I smile slightly too, it's as if his smile is contagious.

-Careful my dear, you won't be able to take back what you just said.- he says coming closer, always smiling.

-Just tell me.- I reply with an exasperated voice.

-I'll hypnotize Lorelai!-


	5. Red Interrogation

**5. Red Interrogation**

_-Just tell me.- I reply with an exasperated voice._

_-I'll hypnotize Lorelai!-_

-I'm sorry, what?!-

I must have heard wrong, really wrong. He can't have just proposed what I heard!

-I will hypnotize Lorelai.- he says seeking support from Cho and Rigsby.

-No! No. No. No. No. No!-

-Ok! Ok! Teresa calm down! It's just an idea and I didn't see any other options.- Patrick tries to explain.

I open and close the mouth, unable to formulate a sentence that makes sense; I calm down and take a deep breath.

-Boss, I think it's a good idea. I mean, desperate times call for desperate measures, right?- Rigsby tells me, supporting Jane.

I shift my gaze from Rigsby to Cho and, finally, to Patrick until I decide to speak.

-Patrick, if you scr-

-Thanks! I knew you would have said yes!- he tells me ending with a kiss on the cheek and already starting to move towards the interrogation room. Trying to ignore the warmth I feel after a gesture so intimate in front of my agents, I answer.

-I'm not kidding!-

I sigh and shake my head thinking about what I just did: the worst mistake of my life.

I pass the interview room and go behind the two-way mirror to observe Jane's attempt to hypnosis.

-So lover, did you miss me?- Lorelai asks.

Teresa, calm down. Take a deep breath. Everything is under control. Jane is in there because he wants to crack her. And you trust Patrick, right? Yes.

-Lorelai, what's your relationship with John?-

-Why, lover? Are you jealous?-

If Lorelai goes on at this rate, I might hurt her badly, very badly.

-Answer the question.-

-Are you mad at me too? Why? Is that because of what I said to agent Lisbon yesterday?-

I can't hear the rest of the conversation because agent Darcy enters the room.

-Agent Lisbon, I need to talk to you and Patrick.-

I nod and knock on the mirror to let Jane know he has to come.

-Oh, someone is calling you.- dice Lorelai.

Patrick doesn't answer and gets up to go, a few seconds later, behind the glass.

Darcy begins to explain that being the FBI involved she must take Lorelai in their custody; of course Patrick and I try to make her understand that we need more time with her, but we can't convince her. So we watch through the glass her as she takes away Lorelai with the help of two other agents.


	6. Red Death

**6. Red Death**

_Darcy begins to explain that being the FBI involved she must take Lorelai in their custody; of course Patrick and I try to make her understand that we need more time with her, but we can't convince her. So we watch through the glass her as she takes away Lorelai with the help of two other agents._

Throughout the day we did not have cases and Lorelai was transferred, so we can not even work on Red John.

We are all compiling data, paperwork and all sorts of possible cards, all except Jane of course. In addition, it is hot, very hot, and I think there are more than 86 ° F, and we do not have air conditioners or fans.

I finish to fill out the last page and I look up to my agents: they are all busy doing something; I move my eyes on Patrick's couch, but I notice that it is empty. I decide to take a bottle of fresh water and go look for my consultant in the attic, but when I open the fridge I see that there's no water.

-Van Pelt, what happened to all the bottles of water? - I ask approaching her desk.

-I don't know boss, we have taken one each and the last to go in the bullpen was Jane. - she replies.

I sigh, I had to imagine that he was behind all this.

-Where did he go?-

-I think he's in the attic.-

I nod and go up the stairs that lead to the attic to get to the metal door; when I open it, I see Patrick lying on that sort of bed that's in there, two bottles of water in a container with some ice.

-It took you a while to arrive. - He tells me without moving.

-So sorry! I had to finish to fill out some papers. What are you doing here? And why did you get the bottles of water? - I ask him a little suspicious.

He doesn't answer, instead he gets up from the bed, takes my hand and makes me sit on the floor as he takes a bottle of water and hands it to me. I begin to drink, the heat is becoming unbearable.

When he sits down and we are both silent I decide to speak.

-So you've organized all this for me to come up here? - I ask him in a low voice, whispering.

He nods with a tiny smile on his lips.

-Are you going to say something or are you just goint to be there staring at me? - I ask him almost laughing.

More silence, but I barely notice as he smiles even more and approaches bringing his lips to mine. I am a bit surprised at first, but I respond almost immediately to the kiss by wrapping my arms around his neck. When there is the need for air, we part.

We are still embracing when I hear a voice behind us.

-Um ... Boss, Darcy is on line two, wants to talk to you. If you want, I can tell her that you will callbac-

I interrupt Van Pelt Before she can finish and hurry down the stairs waiting for my cheeks to come back to a normal temperature. I enter my office and answer the phone.

-Hello?-

-Hello agent Lisbon. It's agent Darcy.-

-Good morning, why did you call me?- I ask curiously.

-It is Lorelai Martins.-

My breath catches in my throat. Lorelai? What happened to her?

-Lorelai?-

-Yes. She asked to speak with you and Patrick. I do not know why.-

I take a breath of relief.

-Yes, of course.-

-So we come in ... half an hour okay?-

-All right. See you later, bye.-

-See you later.-

I close the call and I relax against the back of the chair.

I notice that Grace hasn't returned to her desk yet, so I climb the stairs and go back in the attic. As soon as I arrive, Van Pelt goes away smiling slightly at me and I stay a moment to stare at her walking away. After a while I turn to Jane with a quizzical expression.

-Ahm ... nothing.-

I walk over and I continue to watch him, this time with a raised eyebrow.

-Nothing, really. What did Darcy want?-

He tries to divert the conversation and I let him do it... for now.

-She wanted me to know that Lorelai wants to talk to us.-

-Oh...-

-Yeah. They'll be here in twenty minutes.-

-Oh then let's go downstairs, while I make myself a cup of tea.- he tells me starting to walk toward the door.

-How can you drink tea with this heat?!-

Suddenly I remember that I have to ask him what he talked about with Grace, so I stop him by the arm.

-What did he Van Pelt tell you before?- I wonder more and more curious.

-She told me that if I hurt you again she won't hesitate to hurt me.- he says with a sad smile. Without thinking twice, I give him a kiss on the cheek and hug him tight.

-I'm sorry.- he whispers in my ear.

-I know Patrick, I know.-

I try to reassure him, but Grace's words must have brought to the surface the emotions that I was able to suppress after his nightmare.

We separate after a while and go downstairs, he makes his tea and I wait for Darcy and Lorelai in my office. In fact, after a quarter of an hour, Cho informs me that they're waiting for me in the interrogation room number three; I call Jane and we go immediately to Darcy saying that from this moment on we will take care of the situation.

When we are alone with Lorelai, she begins to speak.

-So we don't have much time. The only thing you have to do is listen.-

Before I can continue, I stop her to ask for explanations.

-What are you talking about?-

-Just listen. Do you want to know everything about John? I'm sorry, I can't tell you everything. I'll tell you, though, what I think is necessary. How he works, and who are his accomplices. He chooses his victims after he has met them, of course your family was an exception.- she says, turning to Patrick. I have to stop myself from hurting her. How can she be so cold on such a topic?

-Calm down, agent Lisbon.- she says with a smile.

-Go on. - I tell her.

-He has a long list of accomplices, anywhere. Obviously you have me-

She suddenly stops talking and begins to cough violently; she takes the notepad and pen that are on the table and begins to write letters. A few seconds later she stops coughing and her head falls on the table making a sharp noise.

Lorelai Martins just died in front of my eyes.


	7. Red Funeral

**7. Red Funeral**

_Lorelai Martins just died in front of my eyes._

I try to stretch to feel her heartbeat and see if she's breathing, but Patrick stops me while Cho gets in and exits a second after asking for help.

-She's been poisoned, don't touch her.- Jane whispers.

It all happened in a few seconds, I still can't believe it. I keep replayin these last moments in my head and I don't even notice that Patrick has dragged me out of the room and into my office. I sit on the couch that Jane bought me and I try to shake myself, I'm a CBI agent for heaven's sake!

-Everything okay?- Patrick asks a bit worried.

-Yes. Yes I'm alright.- I reply resting my head in my hands. I close my eyes hoping to chase away the headache that I can feel coming.

I feel Jane sitting next to me and sighing.

-What happens now?- he asks after a while.

-It will be a mess. There will be the FBI involved, that's for sure.- I respond with little enthusiasm and looking into Patrick's eyes. We don't need to say it out loud, we know that John is the creator of all this and we also know that we need to stop him.

I look away when I remember that Lorelai had written something on the notepad before she died.

-The notepad! We need to take the notepad!- I say and it seems that he had forgotten too. We go out of my office and go back into the now empty interrogation room and fortunately we notice that the notepad is still on the table. Just as Jane takes it, the door opens to reveal Grace.

-Van Pelt, what are you doing here?- I ask curiously.

-I was just checking that everything was in place. That no one had come in after what has happened.- she answers.

-Oh.. okay. You can go. It's all right. - I conclude smiling.

As soon as I turn towards Patrick, I see that he also noticed something strange about Grace. We decide to let it slide and go back to my office with the notepad; she wrote letters, only letters. A G, an R, two B, two S, a V, a W and a P. They are written casually on the sheet, it's impossible to understand the order. I try to get the meaning of these letters, but I can't find one. They could be clues to figure out John's real name? Or maybe they lead to an address? I haven't the faintest idea and I don't like it.

-Do you know what they mean?- I ask Jane hoping that he understands a little more than me.

-No. I don't know. Maybe.- he answers a bit uncertain.

I raise my eyebrows and immediately take the opportunity to joke and lighten up a little.

-Come on! I have to mark this day on my calendar! Patrick Jane is not sure of something!-

-Ha ha. Very funny.- he says trying to keep a straight face and failing as a smile spreads on his face immediately.

-I try...- I answer with a smile of my own.

He suddenly comes closer and our lips meet in a slow and gentle kiss; I immediately hold him and I'm afraid I've become dependent on his kisses. We part only because of the need for air and we remain embraced, trying not to think. It's just minutes later that we hear a knock at the door and then distangle each other from the embrace; I open the door and I find an elegant dressed Cho looking at me.

-Yes, Cho? - I question seeing that he makes no attempt at speaking.

-Boss, we have to go. The ceremony starts in less than an hour.- he replies impassively as usual.

I'm about to answer that I don't know what he's talking about, but then I remember very well: Wainwright's funeral! How did I forget?!

I take Patrick by the arm and drag him away without saying anything to anyone.

When we are in the car, Jane decides to ask for explanations.

-Um... Teresa could you tell me where we're going?-

-I totally forgot that today there's Wainwright's funeral! In less than an hour to be precise!- I say almost panically. I still can't believe I've forgotten.

-Ok, calm down. We have all the time.-

-How can you be so calm?- I ask now hysterical.

We're in front of my house, every minute is vital. My phone rings and I see Cho's name, but I don't answer and throw my phone on the coffee table in the livingroom.

-I should have something of my brothers, let's see if that's okay.- I tell Patrick, of course there's no time to go back to his apartment. I see him nod and I run to the bedroom to take the black dress that I'm going to wear. In less than a minute I'm ready, so I search a suit for Jane and, fortunately, I find it almost immediately. I see it fits him and I tell him to hurry up, today must be my lucky day!

We get out of my house quickly, but before I can get in the car, I feel a hand on my arm and it spins me.

-Teresa breathe.- Patrick tells me, laughing slightly. He's right, there's no reason to be agitated. We'll soon get to the funeral on time.

I take a deep breath and smile, then I stand on my tip-toes and give my consultant a quick kiss.

We get in the car and, as expected, we arrive at the funeral on time.

The ceremony lasts an hour and a half, there are many CBI agents, the family and some FBI agents, including Darcy. Among these agents one in particular keeps looking at me, but I don't think I know so I let it go.

Once the funeral is over, I see agent Darcy approaching me, while Jane joins the team.

-Agent Lisbon.-

-Agent Darcy.- I reply to the greeting.

-I would like you to meet agent Shultz, regional director of the FBI, and agents Smith and Mancini.- she says, indicating a woman, a young boy and the agent who kept looking at me earlier.


	8. Bloody Agents

**8. Bloody Agents**

_-I would like you to meet agent Shultz, regional director of the FBI, and agents Smith and Mancini.- she says, indicating a woman, a young boy and the agent who kept looking at me earlier._

-Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go. Agents.-

That being said, Darcy goes away leaving me alone with these FBI agents I've never seen before...

-My condolences agent Lisbon, I know that Agent Wainwright was your boss.- agent Shultz tells me.

-Thanks agent.- I reply smiling slightly.

I've never spent worst moments, fortunately Shultz and Smith leave greeting me: the worst is over. Or so I think.

-Agent Lisbon, agent Gabe Mancini. My condolences.- he says holding out his hand; I thank him shaking it and smiling.

-You know I didn't expect to find a beautiful woman like you at the CBI, maybe it's time for me to move.- he says grinning. I feel my cheeks burning and I'm about to answer, but Patrick arrives.

-Everything alright?- he asks me never once glancing away from Mancini.

-Oh yes, I was just telling her that it's time for me to move to the CBI if every agent are as gorgeous as she is.- Mancini replies smiling. I feel my cheeks heat up even more and I stare at the ground when I feel Jane's arm sneaking around my waist.

-Yeah...- Patrick simply responds looking in the FBI agent's eyes. Jealous Patrick Jane? I could like this...

-I understand, there's no need to say it. You are, anyway?- Mancini says and I try to suppress the smile that threatens to spread on my face.

-Patrick Jane. _Her_ consultant.- he replies putting a little too much emphasis on the word 'her'. I suppress a smile again, hardly.

-I see. I better go. Agente Lisbon it's been a pleasure. Mr. Jane.-

He leaves towards a big black car in which agents Shultz and Smith are waiting for him.

-What? You're not jealous, are you?- I say teasingly.

-Jealous? Of that clown? Of course not!- he replies turning to watch th car go away. I notice, though, that he inadvertently holds me closer to him.

-You don't have to worry, you know that right?- I tell him seriously. He turns around and smiles at me before kissing me and making me forget where we are. When I regain a little bit of control I manage to push him away and I shake my head smiling.

-Not here.- I simply say while Van Pelt, Rigsby and Cho make their way towards us; even though the team is getting closer, Patrick doesn't let go of me, so I glare at him. Again, it's useless, as he smiles at me as if everything was normal.

I see Cho and Rigsby whisper, I understand something like "you can give me the money later", but I dont' want to know anything about it so I don't ask.

It's almost six and a half, but we go back to the CBI anyway to finish the reports about the death of Lorelai.

I'm home around seven and a half at the end; I asked Jane if he wanted to come with me, but he told me that he has to finish some things. He seemed a little off, but I decided to leave him alone, maybe he needs to be alone and think about everything that's happened.

I'm pretty tired, during these last few days a lot of things happened and I still have to get used to policemen that have been stationed outside my house for a couple of days now.

I put on a tank top and shorts and I sit on the couch, but not even a minute later I hear someone knocking at my door. I open it to find a smiling and completely cleaned up Patrick Jane: he has shaved hair and beard and a new three piece suit. I smile back, surprised to see him.

-What are you doing here?- I ask letting him in.

-I missed you too!- he replies grabbing some bags I hadn't noticed before from the ground.

-But we saw each other an hour and a half ago tops!- I say laughing slightly.

-Meh...- he answers smiling and putting the bags on the table in the kitchen. I follow him, unable to wipe the smile off my face, and wait for him to explain what's going on.  
-Well? Will you tell to what do I owe the pleasure?-

He doesn't answer and keeps smiling, emptying the bags: a pizza margherita, beers and something else that he quickly hides in the fridge; my curiosity is increasing.

He puts the pizza to heat up and opens the bottles of beer handing me one; we silently sit onmy couch, neither of us is speaking. We simply keep staring at each other and sip our fresh drinks until we hear the oven timer and begin to eat the pizza.


	9. Red Arrest

**9. Red Arrest**

_We simply keep staring at each other and sip our fresh drinks until we hear the oven timer and begin to eat the pizza._

After eating our pizza, we sit on the couch watching some television, but still neither of us speak. After a few minutes in which Jane keeps staring at me, I'm sick of this unmotivated silence and start talking without taking my eyes off the screen.

-Look, you want to say something or stand there looking at me all night? -

Since I don't get an answer, I turn to find blue eyes staring at me and moving only to look at my lips.

-So? Because I'm starting to-

I can't finish the sentence because my lips are engaged in another activity. In a few minutes I find myself in the bedroom and I'm absolutely sure that the evening won't be boring.

I wake up feeling strong arms circling my hips and relax for a moment in the heat of the person next to me, but open my eyes wide open not knowing what time it is. I see the sun high enough in the sky and it's not a good sign, I check the clock and run out of bed, waking up Patrick too. I go quickly to the bathroom and get ready in a few minutes, when I come in the room Jane is still in bed and smiles.

-Why are you still there? It's really late! It's half past nine!- I say buttoning up my shirt.

I get no answer, but I see him going in the bathroom calmly and getting out a few minutes later, giving me a quick kiss on the lips. I remain bewildered for a moment by his tranquility, but I recover quickly and we drive to the CBI, each with his own car and now indifferent to the cops parked outside.

When we get to our floor there are already Van Pelt, Cho and Rigsby and I apologize for the delay and ask if we have a new case.

-No Boss, nothing.- Grace tells me with a sigh.

-Hey, cheer up. It means that no one died.- I say trying to cheer my agents.

-Someone seems to be in a good mood today...- I hear Cho whisper, but I pretend not to have heard. Before I turn around and go to my office, I see Van Pelt smile with the corner of my eye.

Jane is strangely quiet, in fact I realize now that he's no longer by my side. I shake my head and open the door of my office and I see a steaming cup of coffee on my desk, while on the couch there's _my_ blonde consultant with his tea.

I gladly accept the drink and sit near Patrick closing my eyes; we barely touch each other, but I feel instantly relaxed and safe.

-You know, I don't think you greeted me well this morning...- he says a few seconds later jokingly. I smile slightly before turning around and kissing him on the lips as he did this morning, but letting him deepen the kiss. We are interrupted by a knock at the door, so I rest my forehead against his and sigh.

-Yes?- I ask slightly bored.

The door opens to reveal Grace with a somewhat worried expression.

-What is it Van Pelt?- I ask placing my cup on the desk.

-There are agent Darcy and three other FBI agents. They want to talk to you, it seems important.- she answer me insecure.

I leave the office thinking that the other agents should be Schulz, Mancini and Smith, but I am faced with a threatening looking Darcy.

I raise my eyebrows and I'm going to ask if there is any news about the murder of Lorelai or new clues about Red John, but she precedes me and I'm totally shocked by her words.

-Agent Lisbon, you're under arrest for the murder of Lorelai Martins.-


End file.
